<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even the dangerous kid can find love from a fairytale by StarshineAndBooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292840">Even the dangerous kid can find love from a fairytale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks'>StarshineAndBooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/StarshineAndBooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're idiots but they love eachother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Original Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Original Character(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweethearts, soulmates, and snarky remarks [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even the dangerous kid can find love from a fairytale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay for THIS series the following works are wips <br/>-remile wedding foc<br/>-logince angst (no bad ending more h/c)<br/>-A Bianca centric fic because I need to let her have attention because she just butts in<br/>-moxiety date<br/>-demus dance thing</p><p>For other series updates check the bottom notes</p><p>I'm pretty okay with this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Virgil left the group in junior year, half way through senior year Janus and Rmeus were so mad they got into a fight and aren’t talking currently, three days until they go to college. The only common piece they have is probably Bia and Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Janus opens the door to his apartment with a raised eyebrow, “What-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get your shoes on Remus is in trouble and I need you to come help me. Now!” Bia snaps, “Ro’s in my truck, driving, come on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shoes, now damn you!” Bia snaps, hands flitting about and jittery, bouncing slightly. Ready to run and or fight, Janus notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Janus pulls his shoes on, gad he already has sock, waiting patiently for Bia to start explaining, he calls up the stairs to his grandmother, “I’LL BE BACK REMUS’ IN TROUBLE APPARENTLY IT’S MY JOB TO BAIL HIM OUT!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OKAY! BE SAFE LOVE YOU! TAKE THAT LITTLE SPITFIRE GIRL!” His grandmother calls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus shuts the door, rushing into the truck still running at the end of his driveway, “So, did anyone want to explain to me what’s happening? Or?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Bia gives a low growl, “So- fun fact, Remus has always liked dangerous things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I know that.” Janus sighs, “What are we walking into?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“That shady bar downtown known for assaults and deaths.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” Janus growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Remus went to the Salty Currant, which is also, unfortunately, mafia territory.” Roman sighs, “Bia should stay out of it if she can, because-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t you tell me what to do Crowne.” Bia snaps, “Remus is in danger and you want me to sit pretty?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We want you to not tempt your sperm donor,” Janus counters, “And if you can’t listen I will call Angie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Bia grumbles, face souring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>As they break the speed limit they make it to the bar in fifteen minutes, and the boys turn to Bia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll be back, if we’re not back in twenty you call the cops.” Roman says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I still think-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Bianca,” Janus snaps, “Please just this once listen to someone else?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re lucky Remus is in danger or I’d smack some sense into ya, go save our dumbass loser.” Bia grumbles. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Janus and Roman nod, disappearing into the crowd and bar quickly, agreeing to split up and cover more ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Roman shoves past giggling teens and surly drinks, eyes scanning for his brother. He pushes forward through the crowd, beginning to regret splitting from Janus, the loud music and pulsing lights and mass of untrustable strangers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus scowls, shoving through a rougher crowd, one filled with wandering hands on him and jeering looks. But Janus will find Remus, the elder of the Crowne siblings is in so much trouble just as soon as he’s found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus isn’t so much found, instead he charged forwards, snagging Janus’ hand away from some smirking jerk or other and kissing him firmly on the mouth, one arm lacing tightly about his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus stiffens, but dosen’t fight, recognizing Remus soft hum in greeting, but he does glare when the crazed teen pulls away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey there Baby, thought you’d gotten lost,” Remus smirks,  and his eyes are softer, sober thankfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh really?” Janus growls, dragging Remus towards where he saw a flash of red bomber jacket that resembles Roman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Jan-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t.” Janus grits, still gripping Remus’ hand, too tight but Remus doesn't say anything, falling silent at the glower Janus gives him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The two manage to find Roman and Janus calls, “Roman!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Roman turns, “Jan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“We need to go, I got Remus, and we have three minuetes at most before something bad happens.” Janus says, herding the set of brothers out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make it out the door just in time for Roman to grab a storming Bia’s hand and drag her back to the truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh- Why are you guys even here?” Remus asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Bia.” Janus says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Bia,” Roman agrees, “But I’ve been so worried!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Bia,” Remus sighs, “Why did you drag my brother and Janus here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m in less trouble if I’m not alone when I go to kick your ass.” Bia says simply, “And what were you doing here then?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t want details on that one.” Remus shrugs, “But I was having fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Having fun?” Janus asks his voice sharp as a tack, “Or trying to destroy yourself?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s all the same thing.” Remus shrugs, “But, thanks for carin’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Bia scoffs, opening the driver’s side door, “You are the most pig brained- Ugh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus shoves Remus into the back seat, clambering in beside Remus, still gripping his hand, “I don’t even know what to say to you, but I- why would you go there? You know it’s dangerous, you could have died!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Roman takes passenger seat, “I’m glad you’re safe bro, but, c’mon, what’s worth that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh I’ll tell ya,” Bia grumbles, backing out of her parking space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus sighs, “Would you stop being a cranky thing? I’ll call Angie on you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You keep yer yap outta my business thank ya,” Bia growls, chewing her lip, “You know Roman and I are in trouble right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Logan’s going to kick our asses seven ways from sunday,” She sighs, “He hates this part of town more than I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus rolls his eyes, then, “Jan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You wanna let go of my hand? Or- you don’t have to, but it hurts a little, could you loosen your grip?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus lets go, putting his hands in his lap, “Why in the hell would you put yourself there? Last I heard you preferred to not risk your life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Last you heard we were talking.” Remus snaps, “Last yu heard you hadn’t broken my heart!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I- what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m in love with you you fucking moron, And you were so heartbroken by Virgil leaveing that you let it fester and you broke my heart and left!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Roman blinks, “Wait- you guys weren’t dating?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No,” Bia shakes their head, “they’re both morons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh, yeah, it sucked that he left, but you were just using me as a rebound!” Janus snaps, “You loved him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No, you loved him.” Remus pouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re all idiots.” Bia sighs, “Why does everyone think that the person they love loves someone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” Janus blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not talking to any of you until you fix this.” Bia says simply, “Or Logan forgives you for going into the den of the devil.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Roman winces, “Oh I’m so dead.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“No, you can kiss him and short circuit his brain, “Bia huffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Hold up,” Remus says, finally catching sight of the splatter of colors, “We have a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What?!” Janus glares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I- Found my soulmate apparently?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus sours, “Congratulations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Let me see your hand,” Remus pleads, “It’s gotta be you! Why else would you care enough to come get me?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Yes because the universe just cares for us that much.” Janus rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ask Remus what colors.” Bia says petulantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus answers unprompted, “Green, and yellow, black, there’s some white too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Bia raises an eyebrow, then,”Janus, look at your hand please, or wherever your mark is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Trust me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus has always been doubtful, but Bia is usually right oddly enough with spiritual or magic may be concerned. Also, even he can’t ignore the hope blooming in his chest lke an intrusive flower of a thorny variety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>So, Janus does, letting his left palm move so he can inspect it, the colors match what Remus had described.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh my god.” Janus whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus grins, “Oh thank god!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“This doesn't make me less angry with you for endangering yourself.” JAnus states, though with less venom than originally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Does this mean I can have a kiss before you yell at me more?’ Remus sounds a little hopeful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You can have a kiss if you promise me you won’t needlessly endanger yourself again ever.” JAnus says simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Bia sveers sharply left, throwing Remus into Janus, making them kiss anyways, because she’s a stubborn witch who loves her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus pulls back, “I promise on my soulmate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus snorts, suppressing a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s very dear to me, lovely snake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Out, get out,” Bia says, stopping at Remus’ house, “And dear god tell your mother you’re okay. Think I freaked her out, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus groans, but exits the truck with Janus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Roman and Bia pull awaye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Janus tilts his head, “You’re going to be trouble, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Always.” Remus grins, “Now you should go so mom can yell at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh no, we’ll both yell at you, let’s go inside.” Janus grins, leading Remus inf for a chewing out followed by worried hovering from Remus’ mother and soulmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Remus’ chest warms over with squirming insects in it, Janus is his soulmate now. The world is finally right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Delia Sanders chapter two is on the way<br/>So is more disaster family<br/>Also working on a sequel for things are better if I stay<br/>And anything else my gremlin brain delights</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>